Components used in, for example, the hot gas path of the combustion system of a gas turbine engine and the like may be made from a superalloy material with high temperature resistance and high corrosion resistance. Examples include nickel based alloys such as Inconel and other materials such as titanium. These components may be cast and then finished via machining. Due to the nature of the material, however, the machining tools generally need to be cooled while in operation. In fact, coolants and lubricants generally may be required to protect the machining tools.
Additive manufacturing systems may now accommodate different types of superalloys. Additive manufacturing systems may create highly complex three dimensional components with little waste. Additive manufacturing systems generally require very clean surfaces so as to avoid defects such as porosity and the like. Machining tools, however, generally require coolants and lubricants and may create dust and debris when in use. Given such, additive manufacturing systems and machining tools, particularly conventionally cooled tools, typically may be kept separated.